Izahei Uchiha
is a shinobi born in the . Son of Kurono Uchiha and Suguha Mazuka, Izahei was raised in his mother's clan after the death of his father. Now a jōnin at Hidden Leaf Village, Izahei is considered one of the strongest shinobi of his generation. After graduating at the Academy, he became member of Team Hiiro, where the rivalry among the members was fierce. Izahei is now known throughout the Hidden Leaf Village as , literally meaning Flying Thunder of the Leaf). Apearance Izahei is a tall young man on his 20's. His skin has a light tone, close to "white". His black-purplelish hair is usually tied in a ponytail, with two bangs swept away from his face. Izahei also has blue eyes, a trait inherited from his mother, Suguha. His regular attire consists of a black coat, a white shirt, black pants and white shoes, with a white belt that also holds his katana. He sometimes wear a black tie. But it's not unusual to see Izahei using more taditional clothing, such as kimonos and yukatas. When he was younger, he wore a black navy jersey, a tattered scarf around his neck and his hair was considerably shorter, being about chin-lenght as well as much messier. He also kept his hair in a ponytail, even though it was something rare to see, and also wore at certain times kimonos and yukatas. At the second phase of the chūnin exam, Izahei wore his jersei, but without the scarf and with his bandanna on the neck. His hair grew up a little and he also became taller (5'7). On the otherhand, he also started using his "new" sword, which replaced his old one. As a kid, Izahei wore a simple light blue kimono and his hair was also considerably shorter. Personality When he was younger, Izahei had a brash, sneaky, ruthless and childish nature that made everyone around go mad quickly. But that was the way he found to express himself, as he felt lonely and had only wished for friends, since most of his time was spent training with the Mazuka clansmen. As such, he aalways tried to get attention from people, even though it was being an annoying kid. He also was very playful, mostly wishing to play with everyone. But, at times, Izahei felt himself pretty lonely, due to his mother's being occupied on missions and not knowing his father, as he had "no one to play". This is one of the reasons he was always making a fuss wherever he were. After he became a genin and started going on missions with his sensei, Makoto Hiiro, as well as his companions (Sakamaki Iroto, Nashiro Umirinbu and Yohan Hyūga), he started showing a more mature side, being more composed, quieter and generally calmer. He stopped making ruckus everyday since he finally got attention of people who are important to him. Izahei is also very determined and is willing to accomplish his goals, but he is ready to give up any of them if it means helping someone. He refers to his as his "stubborness", since he is always willing to help people. But his patience isn't by any way endless and he acts pretty cold when talking to someone who's willing to commit suicide. He refers to this as "a way to escape real life, since they couldn't face their own problems". He respects, however, people that commit suicide in order to help others, which lead us to the conclusion that Izahei does not hate suicide. He haters people who give up on living. As such, his first phrase when he spoke to his students for the first was "Shall life strike you hard, shut up and strike harder!" He, however, tries to be more "soft" if something like this happen with someone he cares. When in battle, Izahei is very cunning and analytic. He would often use his Sharingan to uncover flaws in the enemy's jutsu and exploit them. Since he does not like using his Mangekyo Sharingan skills, using them is a very rare and critical occasion. Mostly, he relies more on his Lightning Release, Storm Release, Fire Release and as well as his swordmanship. Background (Under construction) Abilities Izahei is well known as an especialist in both ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Mostly relying on his skills as a swordsman and his three main releases (Storm Release, Fire Release and Lightning Release), he is a formidable oponent. It is commonly said that his swordmanship could rival Uchiha Sasuke's at the latter's peak. His chakra reserves are also incredibly big, said to somewhat resemble Uchiha Sasuke's ones after the Foruth Ninja War Taijutsu Izahei is a great user of taijutsu, mostly using punches and strikes with his elbows as primary means of hand-to-hand combat. However, he only does so if he lacks his sword; his blade is his primary weapon neverthless the case. Nature Transformation Izahei is an adept user of ninjutsu, mostly Lightning Release, which he uses to enhance the cutting properties of his blade via the use of Lightning Release: Thunder God's Blade. He is also an adept of Fire Release, being the element he uses the most right after Lightning Release. He is also an user of Water Release, however his skills with this release remain unknown. After his Mangekyō was awakened, Izahei become the first user of Majestic Lightning Release, whose black lightnings behave in a similar fashion to Amaterasu's flames, also being hard to control. However, such remain as a "trump card", since it puts a heavy strain on his eyes. Dōjutsu Izahei is an user of the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan dōjutsu, which allows the user to see and map the chakra flow of their enemies to foresee their jutsus and copy them. He mostly relies on the "foresee" part of his Sharingan, trying not to use his Mangekyō. As a Mangekyō Sharingan user, Izahei is able to use all of the threr great techniques of the Mangekyō Sharingan (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo) with a new technique of his own, as well as Blaze Release and a new release of his Sharingan, made to control his new Mangekyō, in a similar fashion to Kagutsuchi and Amaterasu's flames. Bukijutsu Izahei has shown expertise in the use of ninja weapons, mostly using shuriken wrapped in lightning or fire to attack his enemies. However, his greatest display of such is his usage of his chakra blade, which is his main weapon even despite him being an expert at the use of taijutsu. Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Jōnin Category:Uchiha Category:Sharingan User Category:Mangekyō Sharingan User